Beca's Blue (Da Ba Dee Da)
by jojo.saltzman
Summary: Beca eats Amy's special meatballs while drunk and Fat Amy takes revenge.


_I don't own anything._

 _I hope you guys enjoy it :D_

* * *

She should've seen it coming.

For weeks now, everything was quiet and calm, no drama, no crisis, nothing. Everybody was happy and Beca felt for the first time settled. They continued their routine of rehearsals, always singing the house - every cliche that Beca hated came true at one point or another.

They knew each other. Everybody had their own stuff that the other weren't allowed to touch or mess around with. Like Emily's diary that she sometimes wrote songs in or Cynthia Rose's playboy collection that she swore wasn't hers but still kept in under her bed. Everybody had their special thing that they would kill for.

For Fat Amy, that was her specially made meatballs.

You weren't allowed to touch it and everybody knew that.

However, a slightly drunk - okay, _really_ drunk - Beca didn't give a fuck.

She wondered into the kitchen at their annual Friday party, completely wasted and went ahead, opened the fridge. She shielded her eyes because of the harsh light.

"AHH, my eyes! MY EYES!" She shouted and slammed it shut.

Chloe giggled and walked closer. She had a nice buzz but nowhere near drunk. "Why are you yelling?"

"Th - the sun! Why is the sun in the fridg - fridge! IT's burning my eyes, Chloe!"

Chloe laughed, she loved Drunk Beca. She opened it again, turning back to the brunette. "It's not the sun, silly. It's just a light. And your eyes are fine. Beautiful even."

She flirted smoothly, pressing a wet kiss on Beca's cheek causing the brunette to grimace and wipe her face.

They had been dating for about four months now and Chloe couldn't be happier. It was everything she thought it would be and more.

"I'm hungry, Chlo…" Beca whined pathetically, bending over to look inside the fridge. Her eyes widen in surprise when she found the meatballs at the back. She pulled it out and showed it to Chloe.

"Look! It's - it's balls!" Beca laughed loudly at her own joke. "Hey, somebody left their balls in the fridge!" She shouted out, looking around the kitchen.

Chloe seeing the food reached out and tried to grab it from her girlfriend. "Oh, no, honey. Those are Amy's. You can't eat them."

Beca looked back at her adorably confused. "Amy has balls?!"

"Noooo…." Chloe smiled fondly. "It's her meatballs. She's going to kill you if you eat them."

"Ohhh." Beca nodded understandingly then shrugged. "But - but I - I'm hungry sooo - I'm gonna eat it."

She grinned at Chloe and before the redhead could do anything Beca took off and ran into the crowd, disappearing from Chloe's sight.

* * *

The next morning, Beca slumped over her cereal, utterly hangover while Chloe bounced into the room like the sunshine she was.

"Good morning, sweetie." She greeted, skipping over to Beca and dropping a kiss on her head. Beca murmured something but kept swirling her spoon in the bowl. Chloe grinned and didn't try to pull her into a conversation knowing she needed time to come back from the dead.

Not long after, all the other Bellas appeared including Fat Amy who immediately went to the fridge. Seeing this, Beca groaned.

"Dude, I totally ate your thing yesterday." Beca said nonchalantly.

Amy froze on her spot, her head in the fridge and Chloe waited nervously how she was going to react. She stood behind Beca, gently messaging her shoulders.

Fat Amy pulled back and Chloe furrowed her eyebrows at the megawatt smile that was plastered on her face.

"No biggie, DJ. The big B.M. The awesomest person I know…" She kept mumbling to herself as she closed the fridge.

'Oh-oh.' Chloe thought to herself while Beca shrugged.

"I probably did you a favor 'cause they were disgusting. Too much spice and it was soggy." Beca grimaced. "Felt like I was eating wet tennis balls."

"Okay, I think she get it, Becs." Chloe interrupted before Beca could go on, watching Amy's smile slowly slip from her expression and a glint appeared in her eyes.

She didn't like that look. Not one bit.

* * *

Beca tiredly climbed the stairs after her last class of the day and headed into the empty bathroom for a shower. Shedding her clothes off, she stepped inside the stall and sighed under the warm stream.

Suddenly the power cut off and the room was pitch black.

"What the hell?!" She said loudly. "Girls!"

She reached to shut off the water as somebody opened the door to the bathroom.

"Beca? It's Emily."

"What the hell happened?" Beca asked and tried to adjust to the dark.

"I don't - don't know. Stacy went to check on the power outlet but Benji called, they don't have power as well. I think it's the whole campus."

"Where's Chloe? And the others?"

"In the living room, setting up candles. Chloe's still out." Emily explained.

Beca nodded to herself. "Okay, go downstairs and stay there. I'll be right there."

"Okay."

Beca heard some shuffling before Emily shut the door. She pondered about what she should do. Finish her shower in the dark or just dry herself off and go downstairs to the others.

She was already in the shower and she had a crappy day so she thought, 'what the hell.' and turned back the water.

She blindly got dressed (almost falling head first into the bathtub twice because her foot caught into her jeans) and she walked downstairs slowly and carefully.

As soon as she reached the last step the living room light suddenly turned on, and Beca squinted at the bright light.

"What the -" She mumbled and opened her eyes, seeing the Bellas standing in a line. Everything was frozen for a second before all of them started hysterically laughing.

Beca watched in confusion as CR fall onto the couch, holding her stomach while Jessica wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing so much. Ashley was bend over at the waist, repeatedly pointing at Beca.

"What's going on?" Beca demanded sternly as she scanned the room, finally finding Fat Amy in the corner of the room with an evil smirk on her face.

Oh, no.

Beca's eyes widen in fear as she started looking around, searching for…she didn't know what! A trap, a piano above her head just waiting to be dropped or something that had Amy smiling like the cheshire cat.

Finally she looked down and -

Her entire body from her neck down was blue.

 _Fucking blue!_

"Beca, I think Papa Smurf is looking for you." Fat Amy said loudly sending the Bellas into another laughing fit.

"What the hell, Amy!" She shrieked, rubbing her arm with her hand trying to get the paint off but it wouldn't budge. "How…What…What is this?!

"It's revenge!" Amy replied, moving closer. "I slipped a little body paint in your shower gel."

Beca paled as she realized that she showered in the dark.

"B - But the power and - and Emily!" Beca stuttered, pointing a finger toward Emily.

Fat Amy smirked. "Yeah, a good enough idea came out of her mouth for once."

Beca gaped. She couldn't believe they tricked Emily into this. Sweet, sweet Emily.

"That's what you get for eating my stuff, Short stack. FYI, it's made by blind monks from the Philippines and it's delicious!"

Everybody stopped and looked at Amy for a second in confusion. And that moment, Chloe stepped through the front door with two groceries bags in her arms.

"Ummm, why is my girlfriend blue?"

Stacie snickered. "She's just working on her Smurfette impression."

Beca crossed her arms - very blue arms - over her chest and furrowed her eyebrows angrily.

"Nah Stacie, I think she's going for Grouchy Smurf." CR joined the fun, laughing louder as Beca huffed and ran up the stairs. "Wait, quick Beca hide Gargamel is coming!"

"I hate you all!" She screamed and slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chloe walked inside and saw Beca in front of the mirror. She stepped behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her into her chest.

"I'm gonna kill her in her sleep tonight." Beca murmured grumpily as Chloe smiled at her sweetly.

"No, you won't. It was just a stupid prank. She told me the pain will come off with vinegar."

"Dude, I'm _blue!"_ Beca emphasized the word like Chloe couldn't see it.

"I know, but jokes on Amy becaaause…." Chloe leaned closer to Beca's ear and whispered seductively, "I totes had the hots for Smurfette when I was little." She nipped Beca's earlobe and the brunette swallowed.

Yeah, maybe Beca wouldn't mind being blue for one more night.

 _Suck it, Amy._

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
